scp_containment_is_magicfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-682
Item: SCP-2011(Human World) SCP-682 (Equestria) Object Class: EUCLID/POTENTIAL KETER (originally KETER - Under Revision) Special Containment Procedure: Subject is to be contained behind a 3 inch steel bulkhead door when not needed on duty. Containment Cell consists of two rooms: main chamber and bedroom. Subject is allowed to roam Site-30 until a 9pm local curfew. Failure to meet curfew will meet with subject injury and forced containment with containment cell lockdown. No personnel are allowed to lift said lockdown without authorisation from Torchwood-1. Note: ''Shot then shoved back into containment? Isn’t that a bit harsh? - Torchwood-5 ''Agreed ''- "Dragon Pony" Description: Commonly referred to as ‘Discord,’ SCP-2011 is a multiform Draconequus with the head of a horse, body of a dragon and tail of a snake. His right arm is that of lion with his left that of an eagle. His left leg is that of a goat and right that of a lizard. He has a pegasi left wing and a bat right. SCP-2011 is extremely intelligent and is has been known to solve high level math and scientific questions put forward and has been noted to solve the █████ paradox theorem (See Addendum 2011-01). SCP-2011 is also strong physically, being able to lift twice its own weight using its hands. SCP-2011 bears many different abilities with his most common ability being spacial manipulation, he is also able to teleport to any desired location. One of his most feared abilities is to manipulate and control the minds and fates of other creatures. This can be troublesome and dangerous towards Foundation personnel should subject be aggravated to a certain point. '''Discovery by Torchwood Personnel' SCP-2011 was found beneath the ████████ ruins of ████████. Subject at the time displayed docile behaviour before being approached by Foundation personnel. When approached, subject immediately grabbed the neck of Torchwood-█ and proceeded to strangle him. Torchwood-4 managed to sedate SCP-2011 before heavy damage was sustained. Subject was later moved to Site-30 and questioned (See Addendum 2011-02). Current Status: As of 20-██-2013, ‘Discord’ has been accepted as Torchwood-8 as is now a fully qualified member of the Task Force as well as on-site staff. On who’s authority was it to suddenly allow a potentially Keter SCP to become a member of Foundation staff? I mean, the Foundation has many other SCPs that are a part of the SCP Foundation including Site-30s Dr. ███████ but suddenly allowing this creature into the Foundation is highly unacceptable! O5-█ Addendumn: Addendum-01: EXPUNGED It’s a paradox being solved by a creature we know nothing about but the risk is to Site-30s AI construct. Dr. ████ Addendum-02: EXPUNGED They subject has requested that all information relating to him and his background history be omitted to the rest of the Foundation. Apologies. Torchwood-1 Addendum-03 - XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario Should SCP-2011 initiate an XK-Class End-Of-The-World scenario, Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17 is to be initiated. Addendum-04 Footage from Satelite-9 (Equestria) show SCP-2011 conversing with 'Tirek' during Incident 7W1L1GH7'5-K1NGD0M (Now labeled SCP-2014), further servailence shows SCP-2011 assisting SCP-2014 with the capture and EXPUNGED of various subjects. Upon return to Site-30 two(2) days after the incident, SCP-2011 was moved to Borderworld Containment for approx. 3.5 weeks. (Subject required early release due to containment breach by SCP-682 two(2) weeks after containment. Admendium-05 If the Orbital cannon for Procedure: Harmony Hammer-17 is not available, Protocol 13455-0F-H4RM0NY is to be used instead to disable subject. Admendium-06 - transfer to an computer chip For Equestrian security, SCP-682's current state of mind is to be copied to a computer chip (SCP-079) in case of an SCP-2014 containment breach. Contaigen Alert Of a recent blood test (█/03/13), SCP-2011's blood consists of a never-before-seen blood-type labelled Blood-type X. Up until ██/08/14 the effects of skin-skin contact with BT-X were not known until consumed by Torchwood-5 who unwillingly transformed into a hybrid of Draconequees and REDACTED. From this event, victims of contact with BT-X are to be quaranteened (and terminated if requested). Gallery vote_discord_by_equestria_election-d4aynj8.png|SCP-2011's personal poster. Multiple are scattered around Site-30. how_bad_can_i_possibly_be__by_feujenny07-d66b3gh.png|SCP-2011 in an enraged state during EXPUNGED oh_for_goodness_sake_by_zekrom111-d4amd7s.png|fUSTRATED due to Torchwwod -5's Curfew. condescending_discord_by_peachiekeenie-d586c8v.jpg|This is on SCP-2011's door stuck by unknown means. All attempts to remove it has failed. discord___logo_vector_by_mysteryezekude-d5ryw75.png|This was Spray painted in sector ## of Site 30 X.jpg|Vail of Blood Type-X Note: This article are based on SCP-682 of the SCP Wiki and used under the [http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0/ Creative Commons 3.0 license] Category:SCP Category:Shapeshifter Category:EUCLID Category:Numbered SCP Category:KETER Category:XK Causers Category:AHK Event Category:Reality Benders Category:XFP Event Category:Torchwood Category:SCP Classed Personnel